


cherry lips

by flirtgloss



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Juyeon is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, if there are grammar errors close your eyes, pink hair chanhee i will never let you go, theyre making out in a car thats it thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtgloss/pseuds/flirtgloss
Summary: may rainstorm orchestras keep you closer to me.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time actually posting something on here [hides]. this has been in my drafts for like. 4 months. and i finally decided to finish it and post it. 
> 
> pink hair chanhee because if chanhee himself is not able to let the pink hair go then i am legally allowed to not let it go either.

raindrops fell against all the old car’s windows, making an orchestra of tapping sounds. the drops of water roll down the windows seeming as if they were shooting stars flying across the night sky. the air conditioner that hardly even worked anymore made low hums as it sent out cold air.

chanhee’s exposed legs were scattered with goosebumps as juyeon ran his hands up and down his thighs. chanhee straddled him where juyeon sat in the driver’s seat. his grey shorts appearing shorter from his position. 

the dark of the night completely surrounded them, the only source of light coming from the full moon hung above them in the night sky and the occasional lightning. a song played from the car radio at a volume that made the sound almost nonexistent. juyeon faintly recognized it, though he couldn't place his finger on the name of it. 

they lost count of how long they’ve spent in this same position or even what time it currently was, having gotten too lost in each other to care; all they vaguely remembered was pulling over because of the rain and juyeon pulling his seat back for chanhee to sit on top of him.

chanhee looked over juyeon’s face over and over again, never getting bored of the sight.

he drags his eyes through all of his features. from his eyebrows, to his eyelashes, the corners of his eyes, his nose, his lips, and the small smirk at the corner of them. he slides his delicate right hand from where it was resting at juyeon’s shoulder down his arm, slowly, and then intertwines the hand with juyeon’s left as he goes back to his eyes.

chanhee takes juyeon’s breath away. 

the view in front of him is stunning in his eyes, making sure to engrave the picture in his brain forever. a few of chanhee’s light pink hairs fall over his eyes, which seem to be observing every part of juyeon. chanhee’s lips were in a slight pout as they usually were. juyeon’s free hand rested on the small of chanhee’s back, caressing the skin there past the grey hoodie that chanhee had probably stolen from him before.

the drops of rain fell harder and faster against the windows as juyeon reached up his hand towards chanhee’s face and moved the stray hair away from his eyes. chanhee let out a small giggle and looked down at their laps, which juyeon stopped by placing his hands on both of chanhee’s cheeks and bringing his face back up.

“it amazes me how you can get flustered like that when you are the one on top of me currently.” juyeon teases with a smirk.

chanhee smiled harder, his cheeks getting a bit red as he lightly pushes at juyeon’s chest.

“stop it.” he said still giggling.

juyeon takes advantage of his current position, with his hands holding chanhee’s cheeks, and reaches up to place a small peck on the corner of chanhee’s lips. when he pulls back to look back at the pink haired boy, chanhee places both his hands on top of juyeon’s.

the glints in chanhee’s eyes looked like sparkles, like glitter, like thousands of stars and millions of galaxies. he looks perfect in juyeon’s eyes, an angel. he wished he could take a photograph so he can constantly look at it and fall in love all over again, of chanhee’s endearing face, and the small smile on his lips, and the way his dainty fingers wrap over juyeon’s hand.

he wished he could express in beautiful words how stunning chanhee looks. how he manages to look flawless even in unflattering lighting and dressed in average clothes. but his words fail him, and the best he can do is try to tell him how much he loves him through another kiss.

another small kiss, yet lasting longer. chanhee practically melts in juyeon’s hands, moving his own to rest lightly on top of juyeon’s chest. juyeon slightly pulls back, his lips a few centimeters from chanhee’s, and lays his eyes back to look at the other boy’s.

with their breaths mingling, and their bodies being so close, the temperature in the old car increased. the rain continued to fall with the same potency, the beat they created against the windshield not slowing down.

chanhee grabs juyeon’s shirt where his hands are resting, slightly pushing him to lay completely on the seat with his own body following, and presses their lips together. juyeon’s hand shifted from the pink haired boy’s cheek to the back of his neck as the other hand flew to its previous place in chanhee’s back as he presses back on the kiss. 

with every slotting of their lips, juyeon brings his hands further down his back. down, down, down until he reaches the end of chanhee’s hoodie and slides his hand inside. his palms flatten against the warm skin there, causing chills to travel through chanhee’s spine and making him slightly shiver. juyeon smiles into the kiss, a small part of his brain telling him to do it again. 

thunder cracks through the dark midnight sky right as chanhee pulls away and slightly smacks juyeon’s chest where his hands already were.

“not funny.”

juyeon’s smile grows bigger at chanhee’s childish pout. his eyes starry looking at the boy staring down at him. he was the most gorgeous person his eyes have ever been blessed with. his giggles sound like the music coming from the harps of angels. 

“what?” chanhee’s pout gets impossibly cuter.

“you are so beautiful, baby.”

chanhee’s cheeks grow pink again, though they weren't too visible in the dark lighting they were currently in. he loses his pout and his lips form into a small smile.

“every time you say that to me, you make me feel like i’m the only person in the world.” chanhee says, almost out of breath.

juyeon crashes their lips, almost catching chanhee off guard. this time more passionate than before. chanhee unconsciously lifts his hand and gingerly places it on juyeon’s jaw from where it was previously on his chest, juyeon’s hands dropping to chanhee’s exposed thighs where he begins to gently rub.

he couldn't exactly tell what chanhee tasted like, all he knew was that he wanted more, and more, and more. 

their lips fitting perfectly, as if the gods carefully carved their lips to fit with the other’s. juyeon’s lips, leading the kiss, softly but hungrily kissing chanhee’s as if he needed them to live.

hoping to get some sort of reaction from the other boy, juyeon sucks his bottom lip in between his own and brings his teeth to bite down, slightly dragging it down. the act elicits a small, gentle breathy moan from chanhee that almost makes juyeon turn to jelly. 

juyeon takes advantage and slides his tongue in chanhee’s mouth, immediately exploring every part inside it. chanhee grips juyeon’s shirt with the hand still on his chest harder, his fingers curling into the cotton material as he pulls their bodies even closer.

another boom of thunder make its presence known as juyeon savors all of chanhee. the inside of his cheeks to the back of his teeth. his hands greedy to touch every inch of his skin, shifting from his thighs to his waist. large fingers sliding inside the hoodie once again, gripping chanhee's soft skin at his sides.

for the sake of oxygen, their lips parted from the other’s yet still close enough to feel each other’s breathy pants. their foreheads pressed up against each other.

chanhee pulls back slightly to take in the scene in front of him.

juyeon’s almost-blonde hair was spread unevenly around his forehead, some strands falling over his dark eyes which hung low. his previously thin lips swollen, making chanhee curious as to how his own already plump lips must look. 

he moves forward and places a small kiss on juyeon’s lips, much gentler and innocent compared to the ones they had just shared. 

just a small press of lips, lasting a little over a second. 

lighter raindrops fell lighter now, no longer heavy drops accompanied by thunder and lightning.

“i love you.” he traces his thumb across juyeon’s cheek.

juyeon softly squeezes chanhee’s sides.

“and i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhahah ahha hhahaah ha so ... ANYWAY


End file.
